1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for accurate and reliable detection and quantification of leaks in pressurized pipe systems containing a liquid such as water, petroleum fuels and products, and other hazardous and nonhazardous substances. High performance is achieved because the method accurately compensates for the product temperature changes that occur during a test. The flow rate due to a leak, after the product temperature changes have been compensated for, is computed as part of the test. An apparatus for implementing the method on a pipe system is also described.